


Embrace of an Angel

by notevenstars_lastforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel comforts the reader, Grief/Mourning, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenstars_lastforever/pseuds/notevenstars_lastforever
Summary: The reader loses someone important to her and Gabriel is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 24





	Embrace of an Angel

The boys were always keeping an eye on me ever since my best friend Bill died and quite frankly, I don’t even blame them.

  
My personality did a complete one-eighty when he died. After he died, I became....empty for lack of a better word. I threw all my focus into hunting. I wasn’t my usual sarcastic self, I didn’t eat as much as I used to, didn’t laugh at Gabriel’s jokes or Castiel’s adorable questions about humanity, I slept either too much or too little, depending on if I had nightmares or not. I didn’t sing in the car with Dean like I usually did or have long talks with Sam....I was merely a shell of who I once was. I was so much quieter than I usually was and avoided talking about Bill’s death at all costs due to how excruciatingly painful it was to even think about the fact that he was gone and never coming back.

  
It was like a stab to the gut every time he crossed my mind and I felt incomplete. A part of me had died right along with him and to top it all off, I had an overwhelming feeling of guilt always following me like a cloud over my head due to the circumstances which ultimately led to his death.  
He had died trying to protect me and I couldn’t help but blame myself for everything that had gone down. Bill was dead and in hell because he made a deal with a demon, bargaining with him in order to spare my life, seeing as I had managed to put a huge target on my head due to all the enemies I’d made throughout all the years since I became a hunter. And of course Bill had to go and be a hero, protecting me as always, much like an older brother would do.

  
We weren’t related by blood, but we had a bond much like Sam and Dean’s. We looked out for one another, always having each other’s backs and taking the blow for the other every now and then.

  
But Bill had paid the ultimate price for taking on what was supposed to be my issue to deal with. I hadn’t known about the deal until it was already too late. Bill had been acting weird the whole day, talking strangely and making sure to tell me how much he cared for me. It was only after I had heard the scratching and growling at the door to the bunker that I finally put two and two together, realizing what was happening.

  
The hell hounds were invisible to the eye, at least for me, but I relied on my hearing to try to fight them off. But it was hard trying to fight something that you could not see. I went into defense mode in a single blink of an eye, immediately rushing over to grab my weapon of choice, which just so happened to be an angel blade. Brandishing it and lunging towards the sounds, I frantically began fighting the hounds off but it was little to no use at all, even as I threw myself in front of Bill in a desperate attempt to shield him.

  
The guys had come running when they heard all of the commotion; Sam and Dean came barreling into the room first, looking absolutely mortified at the scene unfolding before them, Sam instantly coming to my aid when he saw the injuries I was sporting, which were considerably minor compared to the deep wounds Bill was receiving. Gabriel and Castiel popped in seconds later, immediately realizing what was happening and knowing there was little that anyone could do. Gabriel pretty much mirrored Sam’s actions when he saw me, whereas Dean and Castiel went to try to help Bill in some way.

  
Keyword. Tried.

  
As hard as I fought to protect Bill from the hell hounds, my efforts had been futile and I was forced to watch as he was torn apart, his cries of agony ringing in my ears. It took both Sam and Gabriel to pry me away from Bill. They both picked me up and away, with me kicking and screaming, tears streaming down my face profusely. Sam released his grip on me, allowing Gabriel the sole responsibility of restraining me. Bringing me over to the opposite side of the room, Gabriel locked his arms around me, holding me back from running back over. Looking back at it now, I realized that they had done it to protect me from being hurt as well but at the time, I had been furious with the two of them.

  
Castiel and Dean tried to take over and fight the hounds off, but it was useless and slowly but surely, we all watched as the light faded from Bill’s eyes and his crimson red blood pooled on the floor around him.

  
After it was over and the growling slowly dissipated, Gabriel loosened his grip and I broke free, sprinting over and collapsing beside Bill’s broken and lifeless body. I trembled and crouched over him, tears blurring my vision as I reached up to shut his eyes.

  
He was gone.

  
My best friend was dead.

  
Grief swept over me and I took hold of his surprisingly untouched hand, gripping it tightly in my own and broke down completely, weeping openly.

  
It was the first time in a long while that I had allowed myself to show weakness like this. The only other time the boys had seen me cry like this was almost four years ago when we lost Miles and even then I hadn’t broken down nearly as badly as I had at that moment in time. I knew it was a combination of losing both of them and it hurt even worse now since I didn't even have Bill here to comfort me like he had when Miles died. They were both gone and the realization that I was the only one left weighed down on me like a ton of bricks. So I cried and let myself openly break down.

  
It was the kind of crying where you felt your whole body shake and the grief and pain seemed to go right down to your bones, reaching deep inside to a place you often forgot was even there. When the sobs exit your body, you feel as if they're tearing away at your very being and soul, a raw and completely staggering feeling ripping apart your insides. It was the only way to describe the terrible emotion they call grief and how it seizes control and threatens to never let go. And the only way to relieve the pain is to cry. So that's exactly what I did.

  
I cried for the loss of my friend.

  
I cried for the loss of a brother.

  
I cried for the loss of the only thing I had left linking me to my old life and childhood before embracing the life of a hunter.

  
After what seemed like hours, I felt a familiar pair of arms slip around me, the aroma of caramel and vanilla flooding my senses as Gabriel sat on the floor beside me. We made eye contact and I saw the sorrow shown in his eyes as plain as day, his whiskey orbs scanning over me sympathetically. He tugged me away and into his arms, sitting me gently across his lap. Any other time, I would have blushed at his actions, but at the time, I only acknowledged the comforting display of affection and accepted it without a second thought.

  
Sobbing and shaking violently, I curled into Gabriel’s embrace and allowed him to pull me into his chest, with him whispering words of comfort as he rocked me back and forth, one of his hands coming up to rake through my hair soothingly. The words he spoke were completely foreign to me, a language that I had never heard before, and that's when I realized he must have been speaking Enochian.

  
It was strange, seeing this gentle side of Gabriel and I wasn't at all used to it, but it was nice to know that he cared enough to comfort me.  
Castiel had always told me that Gabriel apparently had a soft spot when it came to me, but I guess I hadn't realized it up until this moment; when his words shifted back from Enochian to English and he promised to stay with me, swearing in a hushed tone that he was going to help me through this rough patch of my life. It was one of the few times I had ever seen him look so serious and I knew he meant what he was saying.

  
I believed him.

  
And as I cried myself to the very edge of exhaustion and only just barely heard the distinctive sound of Gabriel snapping his fingers before I glanced around and realized he had flown us to my room. Pulling to the blankets back on my bed, Gabriel lowered me down onto the mattress and to my surprise, he climbed into bed behind me before pulling the blankets back up over the two of us. He pressed himself up against my back and wrapped his arms around me, cuddling me close to his body as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

  
“Sleep, Sugar. I’ve got you. I’m here and not going anywhere.” He whispered to me.

  
I felt myself drifting off and allowed my eyes to close, feeling safe in the embrace of an angel.


End file.
